Kagome's Forbidden Fate
by Bluesmiles01
Summary: After Kagome gets cut off from her time she desides to stay with InuYasha and the gang. A fortune teller rolls into town and reads Kagome's future. She tells Kaede whish in turn she tells the group. Kagome ends up finding out and InuYasha tries to change her fate. Will he sucseed? Will he beable to save his new found love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lady Himonu**

This was the last time for Kagome, she wasn't going to see her family again. The well was beginning to breakdown and rot. There was no more going back and forth between worlds. Kagome looked at her mom who was beginning to cry. She walked to her mom and gave her a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you mom." She sighed then shut her eyes.

"I'll miss you, too sweetheart." Then her mom pulled away. She held Kagomes hand and reached into her pocket. Kagome's mom put the necklace into Kagome's hand and stepped back. Kagome smiled and walked to her grandpa.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked. "I'll miss you." He sighed. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, she leaned into hem and gave him a hug.

"By gramps." She kissed him on the cheek and then her brother came to her. He was crying himself. A tear fell down Kagome's cheek leaving a trail that shined in the light.

"Kagome…" He began but she bent down and gave him a hug. He began to sob.

"Oh, Sota." She sighed. "Don't cry for me." She whispered. He snickered.

"Sis, you are crying." Kagome backed away and wiped the tear away.

"Good bye." She waved to her mom and walked into the shrine. She looked back one more time and jumped into the well, never to be seen again by her family.

As she climbed out of the well in the other time she was met by InuYasha. He smiled and helped her out. She sat down against the well and her eyes filled up with tears.

"InuYasha." She sobbed. "I'm going to miss my brother. He was so sad that I was leaving. He cried InuYasha." She curled her knees up and put her head on her crossed her arms. InuYasha sat down next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"Kagome. It's alright." He put his head on Kagome's and sighed.

"I wasn't sure if I should stay here or not. I was so afraid that I wouldn't have you." She sniffled.

"Why do you do this to your self Kagome? If you love your family you should have stayed. I would never forget you, I never would be able to." He tightened his grip and Kagome smiled.

"But I would never see you InuYasha. Never not ever. InuYasha, you know how much I love you and Shippo, and Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara. I would never be able to leave you guys. Yes I love my family, but I need to stay with my other family, too." InuYasha kissed Kagome's forehead and stood up. Kagome followed him and they went back to Kaede's village.

There were wagons that had some food and traveling materials. One smaller wagon had people gathered around it. They seemed to be helping a woman out of the door. Kagome stopped in her tracks and walked into the crowd. The woman was smiling, her hair was long and unwashed. Her clothes were torn and ran out but yet people seemed to praise her as if she was a god. No one seemed to be paying attention to anyone around them.

**LATER ON…..**

"Are you sure you don't know who she is Lady Kaede?" Sango asked. InuYasha sat in the corner eating the last bit of noodle's Kagome had brought over. Kagome was sitting on the bed roll getting ready for bed. She listened to Sango and Kaede. Miroku walked into the room and his face was white he sat down and sighed. Everybody stared at him.

"Miroku?" Sango asked. He smiled and looked up to Sango.

"Yes Sango." He sighed.

"What is wrong with you?" Her face turned red when he reached up and groped Sango's rear. She quickly slapped his face leaving a mark and walked out of the room. Kagome followed her friend into the garden. Sango laughed quietly and sat on a bench. Kagome bent down to the carrots.

"They are almost ready." She whispered. Sango smiled, back in her home village before the attack happened, she would be the one to take care of her garden. She would make carrot soup for her brother. And weather or not she admitted that they were her favorite vegetable was up to her. Kagome sat down and smiled, she watched a caterpillar eat through a weed. A few minutes went by and soon InuYasha came into the garden.

"Guys, I know who this woman that strolled into town is." He sighed. Sango raised her head to look at him.

"Well!" She raised her voice wanting to know more. InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Lady Himonu." He said then walked out of the garden.

"Who?" Kagome said confused.

"Lady Himonu is a woman who became as rich as a Lord. She became this way by reading people." Sango sighed. "She is here for the leader of the town."

"Wait what do you mean by, "read'?" Kagome asked turning her head slightly.

"She can see people's futures." Sango explained. "And she wants to see Kaede." Kagome gasped and ran out into the street. She saw dozens of the farmers and their wives gathered around a tent. Kagome ran there and squeezed through the crowd. She didn't know why she was running to her, in fact she had no idea why she was running. Kagome sighed and slowed down.

_Wait a second, why am I even here. I should still be at Kaede's. Kagome… turn around and go back to the group! Go back!_

Kagome wanted to turn back but she couldn't, her heart wanted to know the future, her heart was showing her that it was correct to go this way.

_Kagome turn around, go back to Sango and InuYasha, go back to Shippo and Kirara. Turn around. Stop!_

She kept thinking that over and over until she reached the entrance of the tent. Someone pushed her through and Kagome tumbled into someone else. They both fell to the ground with a grunt. Kagome didn't have time to see who it was but she had a guess. They both quickly got up and met each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was shoved into you. Please, I'm so very sorry." Kagome backed up and pressed her lips together hoping that she was not in trouble. The person she had been pushed into was a younger woman, probably in her late twenties early thirties. Her hair was long and blonde. Her eyes were blue and had a sympathetic look to them. She wore a long purple kimono with gold trimming, on the side was a gold dove holding something in it's mouth.

"Kagome, you need not to apologize. If it was an accident you have no reason to be sorry. Am I not correct?" The woman's voce was soft and it reminded Kagome of the sweet chocolate covered cherries.

_Kagome? How does she know my name? Is she a mind reader, too?_

"Far from it Kagome. But yes I can see into your thoughts, only the surfaced ones though." The woman curtsied, "I am Lady Himonu." She sighed.

"Well, you already know who I am apparently." Kagome sighed. The Lady smiled and nodded.

"Kagome Higurashi, from a time un known to us of this land. Daughter of Ms. Higurashi, and sister of Sota Higurashi." The woman looked deep into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yah, that sums it up." Kagome turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Kagome? Are you leaving?" The woman stepped forward and put her hand just above Kagome's shoulder.

_Why, why does she ask? Is she lonely? Doesn't she have someone to talk to?_

Kagome turned around and did a slight smile. Himonu stepped back and sighed.

"Yes Kagome. Your thoughts are correct-" She shrugged, "I have no one to talk to. You see I'm a young girl. A Lady who runs a small portion of the many lands. I have no husband and no man to help me. In men's eyes I am considered… immature, dumb, and independent." She walked to a chair and rubbed the arm before sitting down.

"But why is independent so bad?" Kagome swallowed hard.

"A man does not wish to have a wife who has a mind of their own. They like smart women, who follow every order the man gives out. In the ruling aspect… women are supposed to make the man look… good, and like a god." She rolled her eyes. "Yes Kagome, I have people who seem to be on my side. My own personal guards and servants. But they are my equals." She paused for a moment and smiled. "Kagome, I wish to read your future. Please." Kagome stood in the silence for a moment, felling dumb founded.

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath in and walked to Himonu. The Lady took Kagome's hand and stared at Kagome's eyes.

* * *

Feel free to give some imput for the future! I have some big plans. Thank you

-Bluesmiles01


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's Fate

Paste your document h

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Fate**

Lady Himonu gasped and closed her eyes. Kagome took her hand away from Himonu and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh?" Kagome was confused. "What…" Kagome was speechless. Himonu sat there still and hadn't moved from the position that she was in since Kagome removed her hand. For a few seconds Kagome stayed in the tent then she walked to the exit.

"Bye?" Kagome sighed then walked out.

It was around eleven at night and Kagome was tired. She walked back to Kaede's and thought over something's. She thought about her family at first , then if she was ever going to see them again, then she thought about her future.

My mom was so sad when I gave her a hug.

Kagome pulled out the necklace from her pocket. _Oh, mom, I'm sorry. Maybe just by luck I'll see you again, in person. It'll be soon, maybe. My future, I wonder if that's what she saw. My family. Or maybe it could have been InuYasha, if he's in my future. Maybe he dies. Oh no, InuYasha! No Kagome don't think that way! Okay, well maybe I have a huge house with lots of kids and a loving husband. _Kagome snickered. _Not like InuYasha could ever be that. No he'd be my best friend. Yes that's it._

Kagome got back to the hut and took a deep breath before walking through the door. InuYasha was still up but Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were curled up in their beds. Kagome sighed and InuYasha rushed to Kagome. His eyes seemed pleading like something had happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kagome nodded and smiled. He nodded and walked out side. Kagome heard a thump on the roof, most likely InuYasha up there staring at the stars. Kagome changed into a different pair of pajama's that she brought with her. After changing she climbed up onto the roof with her blankets. And sure enough InuYasha was laying down staring at the stars.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called to him.

"I'm still awake." Kagome could hear the smile in his voice. Kagome pulled the blankets up and crawled to him. She sat next to him and laid the sleeping bag down. She unzipped it then crawled in. Kagome pulled the other blanket into the sleeping bag then zipped it up. Then she curled up next to InuYasha. She sighed and put her hand to her face.

"My mom and I use to watch the stars. Then she would wake me up just in time to watch the sun rise. It was beautiful." Kagome smiled to InuYasha's words. He was so sweet when he wanted to be, but he had a temper when he wanted. Sure enough he was an interesting guy who was difficult to understand sometimes. Kagome just watched the stars and soon fell asleep on InuYasha.

She was awoke by InuYasha calling her name. His hand was on her shoulder and he looked out into the horizon.

"Kagome look, the sun's coming up!" Kagome sat up real quickly and looked out to where he pointed. It was still dark out but the little bit of sun that seemed to be peeking through was giving off light that gave the sky a different light. They sat on the roof for almost an hour watching as the colors all came together. Kagome sighed and stood up. She walked to the ladder and dropped her blankets onto the grass. Then climbed down. InuYasha jumped down and helped Kagome off. Then Kaede came into the garden.

Her face was red and when she saw Kagome she turned around. Kagome picked her blankets up and walked in side. InuYasha stayed out with Kaede. She turned around.

"Kaede?" He asked as an ear twitched.

"Kagome saw the Lady last night, got her fortune told to her." Kaede sighed.

"Well what is it!" He asked beginning to get worried.

"It does not look well." Kaede closed her eyes. "She is going to die, InuYasha. But I do not know when. There is one sign of when the sickness will come. She will get captured." Kaede turned around and walked off. InuYasha sat down on a bench then sighed.

"Oh, Kagome." He squinted. Then stood up faster and walked into the house. "Where is Kagome?" He asked. The three people who sat in the room stared at InuYasha.

"Gone. Shippo took her out." Sango said. InuYasha sighed.

"I have an idea. If Kagome never gets captured then the sickness will never happen, because it changes everything. It'll change her fate, right?" InuYasha smiled a little.

"InuYasha, I think you have a point." Sango said. "Go find her! And bring her back here, then we keep her in the house."

"Forever?" Miroku asked confused. Sango sighed and shrugged.

"He has a point," InuYasha said. "She could always have somebody around to keep an eye on her." InuYasha's ear twitched. "Bye!" Then he was gone.

Following Kagome's fresh scent he followed it to the forest. He could tell that they stopped now and then, the scent would either be strong which meant that stayed to pick some herbs, or it would be light which meant they were moving. Almost seconds later from the last stop, InuYasha smelt blood. He ran to the smell and came to Kaede who was on the ground, bleeding. But Kagome?

To be continued...

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but my next will make up for 1 my time and 2 the shortness of this chapter! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
